TRON: Destiny
by TheUprisingBegins6712
Summary: Clu is in Argon, and Beck and Tron realize that they aren't ready yet. When a familiar program comes along and joins the team, the team must push themselves harder than they ever have before.
1. The Beginning

_Another failed attempt. Tron's not gonna like hearing that again_.

Beck was riding through the Outlands, on his way back to the hideout.  
Tron told him to get the data cube again, after he failed the first time. But, of course, Beck failed again. Tesler's base was an impenetrable fortress of death. It was easy to get in, but it was extremely hard to get out.

Beck finally made it to the entrance, derezzed his modified lightcycle, and entered. Tron knew he failed again. Beck could tell. He was staring out the window with his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl across his face.

"We can't keep failing. Not with the stakes so high nowadays." Tron  
then started pacing.

"You mean me." Tron had always tried to make it seem like it was also  
his fault, but he always meant Beck. There was always pressure. It was becoming increasingly harder for Beck to manage, but Tron couldn't see it.

"**I mean** we need to work harder, push further." Beck couldn't help but  
groan. He had to think of a way out of more training.

"Can't. Remember? I have a job."

"I thought you said you, along with the rest of the workers, were all fired."

Tron was catching on.

"We got our jobs back. Pavel was too scared to came back and tell us to pack our things and get out."

"Fine. As soon as you come back, I'm putting you to work."

"Great." Beck rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

Beck was practically dragging his feet, on his way back to the  
apartment he shared with Zed and Mara. He was tired from his failed mission and long nights of training. Going into sleep mode seemed perfect to him right now. But, of course, Zed and Mara had to stop him at the door.

"Where've you been, Beck?! We've been worried sick!" Of course MRa was worried about him. Zed stopped caring where he went awhile ago. He was just bitter about it now.

"Don't you mean **you**'ve been worried sick?"

Mara then elbowed Zed.

"**No**. I mean **we**."

Back chuckled slightly.

"Can we talk later? I'm exhausted."

"From what, Beck?! From what we've seen, you've been doing nothing!"

"Please, Mara? I'll explain everything you want to know later."

Mara looked like she was contemplating whether she wanted to trust him or not.

"Please?"

"Fine." Mara's scowl was deeper as she answered.

"Thank you." Beck sighed with relief and walked up the stairs of their apartment to his room.


	2. A Plan

Beck woke up, threw the sheets off his bed, and decided to climb out the window. Hey, he had to avoid an angry Mara. I guess it was a good thing that their apartment was on the second floor, not the top floor.

He took off and rezzed his lightcycle, hoping to get to the garage before anyone. If he wanted his plan to work, he had to personalize his suit (he'd deal with that the nano before he left), upgrade his lightcycle (hopefully customize it, too), and talk to Able all before he left.

Beck was winding through the streets of Argon when he saw Pavel with a small army of Black Guards hidden in an alley leading into Argon Square. He couldn't help but wonder what Pavel was doing. For precautions, Beck switched his suit to an all-black suit with minimum circuitry and a receding mask. He stayed up against the wall leading into the alley, wanting to learn what Pavel was doing.

"Listen every one of you. Clu is too busy trying to track down the Renegade, so I'll take matters into my hands to protect the streets of Argon. The plan I have better work, and none of you better mess it up! You all know what to do. So go! Make sure you don't get caught by Clu, or we'll have problems." Pavel gave them a sneer as he told them to not get caught.

Beck ran before the guards could see him. Like always, Pavel was up to no good. He had to tell Tron about this. All of the upgrades will have to wait 'til later.

* * *

"Tron, I'm telling you! Pavel's up to something! Knowing him, it's not going to protect the city like he says. We know that. Why don't you want to do anything about it? Help me understand that!"

"He's always trying to change Clu's rule over the city. There's nothing different about this. We need to continue your training. That's much more important right now."

Tron wasn't going to listen to Beck. He just didn't understand. Pavel's been wanting to have rule over Argon since forever. So how is it more important now than then?

"Tron, I have a really bad feeling about this. He's using Clu's top-ranked soldiers, too."

"Clu's top-ranked soldiers have always been on patrol. Beck, there's nothing new about this. Until Pavel acts on whatever his plan is, we are still going to train.

"**No! **I'm the leader of this revolution, so I get to call the shots! And I say that we should figure out what he's planning before it's too late."

Tron turned to face the screen again with his arms crossed. Why was Beck so interested in whatever Pavel was doing? This is always what he's been trying to do. Rule over Argon, get Tesler thrown into the games, become Clu's greatest successor. Basic Pavel.

"Fine, Beck. But, I'm not responsible for any of this. You want to call the shots? So, fine. Call the shots. I'm not helping you though. That's what it takes to be the leader. To be able to make your own decisions for the better of this city."

"Fine. I don't need your help. I **can** do this by myself." Beck stormed out of the hideout.

Of course Tron wasn't going to let him do this all by himself. He knew Beck wasn't ready, especially since the last time he decided he needed to make decisions on his own.

Beck was getting very popular being "Tron." He even had a fan club. His fan club consisted of three programs, who were spreading free code that read "Tron Lives." Beck had decided to bring them in and hope to recruit them as soldiers, claiming "the revolution was close, and we need soldiers now." Tron said no, but told him that since he wanted to be a leader, he could decide what he thought was best for the revolution. Beck then decided to do as he wanted. He brought them in and gave them a mission. Two of them disobeyed what they were told, got caught by Pavel, and were tortured. One of them almost lost their arm. They then decided that being a soldier was not for them and left.

Tron just needed to watch from the background first. He was only going to interfere when Beck screwed up. Tron sighed deeply. When will Beck ever learn?

* * *

Since Tron actually gave Beck the chance to go on his own mission, he decided he decided that maybe he could work on his own plan as well. Beck was at Able's Garage, about to walk into Able's office. He needed the time off to work on everything, and hopefully Able will give it to him.

"Able?"

Able looked up from the data he was scrolling through to see Beck stroll in with a curious look on his face.

"Ah, Beck. I was hoping you would come in today." Able put down the tablet he was working with.

"Yeah, about that…" Beck suddenly looked a little worried.

"Beck, you have a lot of work to do. missed so much in the past couple of HiloCycles. You need to make it up hopefully in the next cycles."

"Actually, I was hoping I could ask you something."

Able sighed. He knew Beck wanted more time off, and he knew because Tron was going to throw him into some ridiculous mission. Tron was going to have to deal with it. Beck needed all this work done. Even with Zed and Mara pulling off all his shifts to try to get it done, it still wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry, Beck. I can't give you more time off. Not until you're all caught up, that is. Tron can wait."

"This isn't about Tron or being the Renegade." Beck's gaze was much more intense now.

"I… I can't tell you. But trust me, It's not for or about Tron."

Able was staring back suspiciously now. Why does Beck need time off? Especially if it's not for a mission? Beck was up to something, but he wasn't going to make Beck tell him.

"Fine, Beck. But if you have something you need to tell me, then tell me. I'm not going to force you. But you need to promise me you'll make up all that work." Able knew Beck wasn't probably ever going to make it all up, but he needed him to promise. It at least made him feel better to know that maybe he would try.

"I promise I'll get it done!" Beck shouted as he ran out of Able's office in a hurry to get to work on his ideas.

First things first: he needed all the materials. He was going to start with customizing his bike. It needed to be faster and stealthier. Beck waited until Zed and Mara were on their break and ran to his station. He grabbed the tools he needed, grabbed his baton, and headed to somewhere he knew no one would find him.

Beck was heading for the Argon tunnels. There, signals were, for the most part, jammed. He would just have to jam the signals from his disk just in case. Beck knew of a secret door in the tunnels that led to a small room with shelves that came out from the walls when a button was pushed and a workbench. He would end up there until he could set up his own place in an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

"Able, have you seen Beck around?" Mara's voice was seething with anger as she entered his office.

"Should I have?" Able felt that Mara was **very **angry with Beck, and he probably shouldn't tell her of his encounter earlier with him.

"No, but if I see him, I'll let him know that you're looking for him." Mara huffed and started to walk out.

"Mara, is there something wrong?"

Mara then stopped dead in her tracks. Her expression showed her struggle whether she should tell him. Able was always able to help in situations like this. He was able to help calm programs down.

"It's ok, Mara. You can tell me." Able said patiently. He genuinely wanted to know what was going on. With Beck on time off without Tron knowing, and Mara getting very angry at Beck, it had to be related. If not, then Mara was mad for the usual reason. Beck obviously didn't tell his friends he was leaving, or it was because Beck hasn't shown up for work, and they've been taking all his shifts.

"It's just… Beck. He keeps blowing us off! Then, he doesn't tell us why!" Mara was facing Able now with shaking her fists angrily.

"Able, I'm just done with this. Zed and I have been pulling our own weight making enough to pay for the apartment, and Beck isn't doing anything. I just don't understand, Able. Where does Beck go? Why doesn't he tell us anything anymore?" Mara looked like she was going to cry. She obviously cared for her friend, and she did deserve the answers, but they aren't for Able to tell. If Beck wanted them to know he would've told them.

Able sighed deeply. "Mara, I think you should just be patient with Beck."

"Able, I…" Mara couldn't believe Able was on Beck's side! It was making her extremely frustrated. That meant that Able knew something and didn't plan on sharing.

"Mara, listen. Beck's going through a lot right now, and he needs your support."

"Then why doesn't he just tell me himself that he needs help!" This was becoming too hard for her to understand.

"It's because he can't. He doesn't want to burden you with his own problems. Please, Mara, be easygoing with him? For me?" Able knew Mara was hot-headed, but she also knew reason.

Mara rolled her eyes. "I'll try. But I'm not making any promises."

Able smiled slightly. "Thank you, Mara."


	3. New Idea

Beck was setting up all his materials on the workbench for customizing his bike. "I guess I'll get this outta the way first." He then got to work. He started by adding a turbo boost to the engine to give him the speed advantage over his challenger. Then, when he was done, he started on trying to make a way in which the bike would have no circuitry and cover the rider entirely.

A few PectroCycles later, he was done and started marveling at his work. Sure Beck was a mechanic, but to pretty much reconstruct an entire lightcycle was really cool. Now, he had to start on a plan for his new civilian suit he needed. Beck wanted to do that another cycle. IF he didn't at least check in with Tron… wait never mind. He was supposedly mad at Tron, and he was pretty sure Tron was mad at him, too. Plus, Beck told him he was going to deal with Pavel.

"I guess I'll just have to tell Tron I can't do it. There's no way I can just handle it on my own anyways. Tron knows that."

Beck couldn't even believe what he was saying, but he knew that it was true. True, Tron had no real emotions, but Beck nowadays had truly felt that Tron hates him. Tron will never give him a break and will never let him be tired. Beck was getting sick of it. It's like Tron doesn't even care about him.

Beck's plan had to work. If it didn't, Tron would push him to the breaking point (not that he wasn't already doing that.), **and **his friends would never forgive him. It had to work, it just had to.

* * *

"C'mon, Beck. Where are you?" Tron was furiously searching for Beck on the streets of Argon from the hideout. He hoped he was out with his friends. There was no way he was on Clu's base. Tron would've gotten news that the alarms were going off. He would have to check Able's Garage and ask Able himself and his friends. That was only if he didn't find Beck elsewhere first

"Where could that program be?" Tron was getting angrier now. He was going to have to check for the signal on his disc. Maybe later, though. For now, Tron switched his suit to an all-black stealth suit with minimum circuitry and headed out of the hideout to go to Able's Garage.

* * *

"Any news on the Renegade?" Clu was getting anxious. He'd heard nothing new about him, and he had his best guards looking for him. What spot could they have missed? Maybe the Renegade was scared to come out now. That brought a slight smirk to Clu's face. That happiness faded fast, as soon as Pavel gave the words he didn't want to hear.

"No, sir." Pavel feared saying no to Clu. No one ever said no to him, and you never heard from programs who did say no ever again.

"Well, look harder and farther!" Clu's voice boomed throughout the throne room.

Tesler always lost to the Renegade in more ways than one. He lost battles fought with him, soldiers who fought him, and all his petty projects failed because of him. Clu got sick of his failures and came to Argon to catch him himself. Especially after Dyson came back with disturbing news. Tesler was still in Argon, but he no longer handled business with the cities. He just watched over the base, making sure things ran smoothly.

"Right away, Your Excellency." Pavel bowed, turned, and left the chamber.

Clu was going to catch Tron. When he did, he would make sure he died in the most gruesome and painful way imaginable. This brought a smirk to Clu's face.

* * *

"Zed, we have to find Beck." Mara was pacing back and forth in the living room of their apartment, while Zed was sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Why? He obviously wants to be alone." Zed truly stopped caring where Beck went. Yes, it aggravated him that he was never here, and yes, he hated taking all of his shifts, but he felt that he was becoming a better mechanic because of it. Plus, Zed thought Able was beginning to notice and might give him a higher spot at the garage.

"He's our best friend, that's why. There's something wrong with him, and Able knows it. They just won't tell us, so I decided that we should figure out what it is ourselves."

"I don't know about that, Mara." Mara and Zed had come back from their shifts early, hoping to find Beck here. To no surprise to Zed, Beck wasn't here, and wherever he was, he took all his stuff with him. His room was entirely empty. Only his bed and desk were left.

"Zed!" Mara was now whining. She really needed Beck back. He tied their friendship together. Without him, Mara didn't know what she's do. She didn't want to lose another close friend.

Bodhi was an intelligent program, and he was best friends with Beck, Zed, and Mara. When Tesler and his army first arrived in Argon, they dropped a statue of Clu into the middle of their playing field. Bodhi was angered about it and started to yell at a guard. The guard got aggravated with him and derezzed him, right in front of everyone.

"Fine," Zed rolled his eyes, "but where do we look first? We also have to keep track of curfew, which is only in two PectroCycles." One of the reasons he finally decided to go along with Mara, was that he liked her. Not that he was going to tell her.

"We'll start tomorrow, not tonight. It's going to be hard, though. We're going to need time off from the garage, though." Mara was in deep thought and still pacing.

"Maybe we shouldn't then."

"No, we still are, Zed. Maybe we just shouldn't bother coming to work. If we don't say anything we'll be fine."

Whenever Mara put her mind to something, she never backed down. She was always very determined, and sometimes it was dangerous. Zed feared her a lot whenever she was like that, and right now was one of those moments. Zed didn't want to lose his job just because of Beck.

"Uh, Mara? Did you ever consider the fact that we might get **fired** if we skip?"

"Duh, I've considered it. Beck never lost his job, and he hasn't shown up for a shift in at least five HiloCycles. We'll be fine. Now, we just need a game plan."


	4. A Message

**Hey everyone! I've been super busy writing, and let me tell you, I've done a LOT. I've written 3 chapters that will be posted eventually, but not as soon as I would like (mostly because of tennis – three hour practices pretty much kill my social life) But, hey, on the bright side of things, I'm going to PAX East this weekend. Woot Woot! I'm sooo excited because I'll be able to meet my favorite youtubers! Anyways, I hope you like this one! Please review if you can.**

* * *

Beck exhaustedly lifted his head off of the desk it was on. He had fallen asleep while working on his lightcycle. He decided to add more functions to it, and, apparently, he fell asleep. Beck had decided last night to look for an empty warehouse today. There wasn't enough space in the little room he was in now. He yawned, got up from the chair he was in, and derezzed his lightcycle off of its stand. It wasn't ready for road-testing, but he wanted to at least have it just in case someone did find the trapdoor.

Beck opened the hatch and climbed out of the room. He then rezzed his regular lightcycle and headed for the exit of the tunnels. As soon as he was out, he headed for the city. HE planned on checking out warehouses towards the outskirts of the city. Beck was winding through the streets of Argon when he heard Clu's voice booming overheard.

"Hello, citizens of Argon. As you know, the search for the Renegade is underway. Today, I come to you with despairing news," Beck derezzed his lightcycle and stood up with clenched fists and furrowed eyebrows, "Until the Renegade decides to show up or is found, I will be collecting 10 programs off the streets, and they will be repurposed," Beck's eyes widened in shock, "This will be happening regularly. I say this because you are all citizens of this quaint burg. And as citizens in a city with a vigilante on the run, your job is to report such insolent acts, which you are all have failed to do. So, this will be your punishment."

Beck just stared in shock at the screens the recognizers were showing. "All those supporting what I do could be caught and repurposed! Even worse, my own friends could get repurposed!" That was all Beck managed to get out. Then, anger started to seep in. He had to do something before too many programs are repurposed.

Beck took his disc off his back, and he took out the white disc that revealed Tron's white suit when worn. He then connected the white disc with his own together with a click. Tron's suit then started to roll over his original civilian suit, and then the mask slipped into place over his head. Beck then took off running, rezzed his bike, and rode off to his next target.

* * *

Tron lunged at the next guard, throwing a punch in its direction. The guard ducked, and Tron, knowing he was going to avoid the attack, kicked it in its stomach. Tron then sidestepped over to the guard trying to knock him off balance and flipped it into another guard, ending the simulation.

"Level 10 simulation complete. Do you wish to try again?"

Tron heaved a sigh of relief that the simulation was other, exited the simulation room, and shut it off. He's been practicing that same simulation for the past couple PectroCycles, hoping to get it down perfectly. But, of course, he always ended with far from perfect results. The scars were still holding him back from being the warrior he once was.

Tron had hoped that Beck would've shown up by now, at least telling him what he planned on doing. Maybe he really did decide he didn't need Tron? No, that's impossible. Beck isn't **that** dumb, right? Tron shook his head, trying to rid his mind of those thoughts.

Tron walked up to his healing chamber. He was about to walk in when Clu's voice could be heard. Tron squinted his eyes in a confused matter and walked carefully over to the screen on the main floor of his hideout. Once he walked into the room, Tron saw Clu's face on the screen. Well, his **masked** face that is. He also saw a tiny, blinking red light in the right-hand corner of the screen with a site in Argon written underneath it. Beck! Whenever Beck used the white attachment disc, his location popped up on Tron's screen. This became useful whenever Beck was in trouble. This either meant that the disc was stolen, or Beck was just using it. Tron hoped it was the latter one. Right when Tron actually started paying attention to what Clu was saying, he heard something he has been expecting since Clu arrived in Argon.

"I will be collecting 10 programs off the streets, and they will be repurposed. This will be happening regularly. I say this because you are all citizens of this quaint burg. And as citizens in a city with a vigilante on the run, your job is to report such insolent acts, which you are all have failed to do. So, this will be your punishment." Tron zoned out on everything else Clu was saying. He could only focus on what was already said. Tron flicked Clu giving his speech into a file in the bottom left hand corner of the screen and brought up Beck's signal to the center of the screen.

"Where've you been, Beck?" Tron then started scrolling through the white disc, only to find that this was the first time he put it on. That was odd. Didn't Beck say he was going to see what Pavel was going to do? Maybe he gave up. Oh, well. That would have to be a project for another cycle.

Tron then tried to get access to Beck's original disc, only to have a message pop up that read, "Access Denied." Why did Beck block his disc signal? Whatever the reason was, Tron was going to find out.

He changed his suit to the stealth suit. His masked slipped on, and Tron got rid of everything on the screen, and started to walk out.

* * *

**Well, that was quite the announcement from Clu. It is kind of normal I guess for him though. He would pull something like that. :P Sooo much is going to happen in the next few chapters. New characters will be introduced (I'm still working on a name for one), cool (hopefully) fight scenes, and someone is coming back! Bye for now, and hopefully you like this. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I love hearing what you have to say about this story, especially when you talk about them. Thanks to Panda Bear Lover 317 and 2theSky! I love your stories, so it means so much to me that you two like this and took the time to review it.**


	5. The Fight

**Hey everyone! Happy Tron Tuesday! So PAX East was sooo much fun! I met my favorite youtubers, RoosterTeeth, got their autograph, and even got a picture with them! It was so cool to play all the upcoming video games, to get games, and to just know that everyone was there for the same reasons. Anyways, enough about my weekend. Here's chapter 5! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Mara was anxiously waiting for her and Zed's break. She was excited to finally get to do something about Beck's disappearances but nervous to find out what he's been doing. Mara finished a tank's gunner she was working on and hopped down from it. She then ran to find Zed, knowing he would be working on his customized lightcycle.

"Hey, Zed. Let's go! It's time!" Mara ran towards Zed and was now out of breath.

Zed rolled his eyes. He was doing this particularly to make Mara happy. If Beck didn't want to see his friends, then fine. It didn't matter to Zed.

You could tell Mara was excited about this. Her electric blue eyes seemed brighter than usual, and her matching hair was bouncing around.

Zed started to follow Mara to the break room, so Mara could give him a debriefing of her plan. Mara waited until Zed was inside the room, Mara walked inside, then she shut the door behind them. The break room was a small room within the garage with two tables and chairs lining them. The walls were made of glass. There, you could get energy, relax, or just talk with your friends.

"Ok, so here's the plan. Without getting caught, I'm going to leave the garage. You're going to wait 10 nanos, then you'll follow. We're going reconvene at Argon Square, then we'll go from there."

Zed didn't know what they were doing when and after they met. He just guessed that Mara wanted it to be a secret.

"I'm going to leave now." Mara then slipped out of the room, gathered her things at her station, and casually walked out. She made it look like her shift was truly done. Zed waited like Mara said, and he did the same thing she did. Zed then exited the garage.

Mara was already walking towards Argon Square when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into the darkness. She tried struggling against the hand, only to be thrown into the wall. Mara hit her head and slumped to the ground unconscious. The last thing Mara saw was a hand reaching down for her.

* * *

Beck was on the top of a building across from Clu's base. His idea was to infiltrate the base and to create a distraction big enough for Clu's guards overlooking him to leave the throne room. He wanted Clu's madness to end, and he wasn't going to wait another cycle.

Beck turned around to jump off the building and ride to his target, when he saw someone he never would've thought he'd see.

"Beck! I know you what you want to do, but trust me, right now isn't the time. You're angry, I understand that. Argon is not ready for a war that this may ensue. In fact, no one is. There are still supporters of Clu, and if you attack now, you will wage a war between Clu's supporters and your own supporters. That could and will consume the **entire** Grid! You and I don't want that."

Tron was a couple of feet away from Beck, He hoped that Beck would grasp what he saying. They needed more supporters so they could have an advantage over Clu's. Right now, it was an even match throughout the Grid.

"So you can go over Dyson, yet I can't go after my enemy?" Beck was ready for a fight if he needed to. He knew all of Tron's weakest points, which made him at least equal, if not better than, to Tron.

"Beck, I am here to do the same for you as you did for me when I was caught up on killing Dyson. I am here to show you **reason**." Tron needed Beck to listen. At this rate, he wasn't going to, but Tron knew what he was like. He would eventually cave.

"What? So now you care?! Since when?" Beck gave him a cold stare. Tron was only pretending to care, just so Beck would follow him, just like always. Beck was sick of following Tron. If Beck was **really** the leader of the revolution, then why was Tron making all the decisions?

Tron felt hurt from Beck's remark. Why would he think that? Did he truly feel like that?

"I knew it. You **don't **care! I guess I just hoped I was wrong.' Beck then started to walk closer to Tron. He then kicked him on his right side as hard as he could. Tron, in shock from Beck's actions, stumbled backwards. Beck was about to strike again, but Tron, seeing this as an opening, swept Beck off his feet, forcing him to crash to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you, Beck. I will if that's what it'll take for you to listen, but I don't want to. Please, stop."

"Why? Are you afraid I'll beat you?" Beck smirked as he got up, looking unfazed from the blow. He then pulled out his identity disc and lunged at Tron.

* * *

Mara opened her eyes only to feel a shock of pain run through her. Where was she? She tried opening her eyes one more time, expecting the pain this time. She was surrounded by darkness with only a faint light above her. Mara also realized that both her hands and feet were cuffed. Her hands were cuffed behind the back of the chair she was stuck in, and her feet to the legs of the chair. Just then, a laugh could be heard coming from the corner of the room.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why me?" Mara's voice was filled with fear. Whoever this program was, they meant business.

'Oh, you already know who I am. In fact, I'm kind of upset** you **don't remember me… Mara." The voice was slowing making its way around the room, making her much more scared.

"As for why you're here, and why you… I picked you for a reason, Mara. You have close ties to someone I'm not too fond of. That relates to why you're here. With you in deep trouble than you think right now, the **program** will come to rescue you. It's too bad he doesn't realize what he's in for. No, wait. That makes this much more exciting."

Mara gaped in shock. He couldn't mean Beck, right? She was close to a lot of people, but she was closer to Beck and Zed.

"Finally piecing it together? Of course he hasn't told you. I'm stupid for thinking he has. He believes that he doesn't want to bring you into this, but just saying that and not telling you, puts you in even **worse** danger. Well, this is going to be exciting."

* * *

'Link! Have you seen either Zed or Mara?" Link was always the last one in the garage before it closed for the cycle.

Able was striding out of his office. Usually Zed will stay late to work on his lightcycle, or Mara will talk to Able before she leaves. So, where were they?

'I don't know. I haven't seen either of them since their break after their shift." Link sounded bored.

"Thanks, Link. Where are those programs?' Able grumbled to himself.

* * *

**Big scene between Beck and Tron. I hoped you liked it. So, it turns out I'm a little far behind on writing chapters. Playing tennis daily has made it really hard to write. I'm stuck writing during free-time at school. :/ So, I don't think I'm going to update right away, but I will be updating (hopefully) next Tuesday. Thanks for reading ****J**


	6. A New Face

**Hey everyone and happy Tron Tuesday! I'm really happy was able to get this up, especially after just getting home from winning my first varsity tennis match. Today has been a very good day, and I hope it stays that way. I have other news as well. I might make this just ten chapters to just start, then maybe I'll make another book, only the book would be longer. I'll also make some one-shots while I write that book. If you have any thoughts on these ideas, please review. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Ava! Where are you?" Kali was always looking for her best friend Ava. Ava was a fun-spirited program who wished she was a mechanic rather than a medic. Ava was either personalizing her own vehicles or someone else's. She could also be seen racing her vehicles. Kalie, with her bright blue eyes and bobbed blond hair, was searching through the halls looking for her friend when she decided to look for Ava in her office. When Kalie came up to the door at the end of the hallway, also known as Ava's office, she knocked lightly on the door.

* * *

"There. You'll be ok, but you need to let the damaged code heal." Ava got up from the chair she was sitting in and put the tool she was using to heal the wound on the program back on the shelf she got it from. "Try not to stress the arm the wound is on. That could lead to a more serious injury." Ava was then interrupted with a knock on the door. Ava strode over to the door and opened it up to find her best friend Kalie standing there with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me for a nano." Ava told the program and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

'Where have you been, Ava? You weren't at the meeting at the beginning of this cycle, and you didn't show up last night at the club! I really don't want to be checking up on you like this."

"I know. I know. I never said you had to." Ava rolled her green eyes. Kalie was always worried about her because she's never on time. Not her fault she wanting to have fun every once and awhile. Ava always wished she was a mechanic, not a medic. A mechanic always had much more fun. They could work on light jets, choppers, and even on your own designs if you had time to that is. They also have the opportunity to work at Able's Garage, and all the best mechanics worked there. She goes there all the time to get tips from mechanics. There was this one mechanic who even let her work on one lightcycle, but that mechanic stopped showing up for his shifts.

Kalie never truly knew where Ava was, but she always just assumed she was working on vehicles herself.

"You don't have to say so. I do it because I care for you." Kalie's eyes sparkled as she said that.

"Look, can we talk about this later, so you can also fill me in on what the meeting was about. Oh, and if they ask where I was…"

"I'll tell them you were with a patient." Kalie rolled her eyes as Ava hugged her.

"You're the best, have I told you that lately?"

"Only every time you get into trouble and I have to cover for you." Kalie put her hands on her hips and smirked.

Ava smiled and turned to open the door.

"Oh, and Ava?" she turned around, her hand on the doorknob, "Please keep track of time. Remember, **this** is your job. You're not a mechanic." And with that, Kalie turned and walked back down the hallway, leaving Ava. .

Ava rolled her eyes and walked into the room. "I have something urgent to get to, so I'll send a medic in here to evaluate." With that, Ava walked out the room once more to go to her favorite place on the Grid, Able's Garage.

* * *

"Mara. Mara!" Zed sighed in defeat. He was never going to find her. She probably already left. He was in Argon Square, right where Mara said to meet up. Maybe she's just late? No, there's no way. She left before him. Zed decided that if she didn't show up in the next nano he was just going to go back to Able's Garage. It was very unlikely that she would come by then, so Zed started walking back.

* * *

"Hm, I wonder what's taking so long? Maybe we need to add destruction for him to come. Maybe some hopelessness, too. He knows that better than most people." The program smirked. "I'll be back. I will know if you pull something. Even when I'm not here, I'll know." The program left, leaving Mara alone.

* * *

Beck lunged his disc at Tron, just barely missing him. Tron kicked Beck's wrist, making him drop his disc in pain.

"Why won't you listen, Beck!" Tron was breathing heavily and clutching his side hard in pain.

"That's a good question, **Tron**." The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a familiar face. "Miss me."

Beck and Tron both stopped and stared at the program, known as Cyrus. Beck turned to Tron, "I thought you said he was dead. Were you too weak to kill him?!" Beck yelled at his mentor.

"Correction, **Beck.**, "Cyrus spat his name, "He **failed** trying to. You see, Beck, no matter how hard you try to get rid of me, I will **always **come back."

Beck eyes then narrowed at the comment. Cyrus was a complete psychopath. The last time they saw him, he tied Tron, Zed, and Mara on opposite ends of Argon and forced Beck to choose who to save. He ended up sending Able after Zed and Mara, and he went to save Tron. Beck gave Able the key to disarm the bomb attached to them, and they took off. As soon as Beck saved Tron, Tron told him to go after Zed and Mara, only to find out that they got out alive, but Able got stuck in the crane, and it blew up with him inside. Fortunately, Able survived and was brought to the nearest medical center. At the same time, Tron was fighting Cyrus. Tron had prevailed and stuck the bomb that Beck took off of Tron to Cyrus, believing him dead.

"Speaking of which, how are your wrists? If I'm right, you should be in excruciating pain." Beck clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "How about you, Tron? How are those scars?" Tron, who had been quiet throughout Cyrus's speech, spoke up.

"I've got bad news for you then, Cyrus. I'm healed."

"Well, that's unfortunate. I was hoping that the fail safe I unlocked would for sure kill you. I guess I'll just have to do that myself, or Beck, were you going to do that for me? Which also reminds me, Beck, Mara says hi." A grin spread across Cyrus's face.

* * *

** Sorry about how short this was. I personally hoped on having it be longer. Anyways, most of you were right with guessing that it is Cyrus, so give yourself an applause if you guessed it right :P Thanks to that one user, Elhini Prime, mach5plus1, and Panda Bear Lover 317 for reviewing! **


	7. Beating Heart

**Hey everyone and happy late Tron Tuesday! Ok, so I would like to start a character competition that I think some of you would like. It's a competition in which you create a character then pm me or write a review on this story with an explanation of your character. The winner of this competition will also have their character in this story. I really hope a lot of you enter, and I hope it goes well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ava derezzed the lightcycle she was riding as soon as she drove up to the entrance of Able's Garage. She was just in time to see Able exit his office. He looked stressed with his hand on his forehead and shaking his head slightly.

"Hey, Able!" Ava had a concerned look on her face as she approached Able.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Able looked up at her curiously. She hasn't visited the garage since the cycle after Beck stopped coming in.

"Yeah, I know. Able, where's Beck?" Ava really needed to know where he was.

"He took a couple of cycles off. For how long, I don't know. I just know he won't be in for a bit. Why all of a sudden do you care? It's just that you just came back, and now you're asking about Beck."

Ava bit her lip nervously. She didn't want to tell Able why particularly she had decided to visit. On her way to the garage, a thought came to her. Ava was trying to see if she was right first. Her thought was that the last cycle she ever saw Beck at the garage was the day the Renegade showed up. Ever since then, whenever the Renegade showed up, Beck was never there. Ava now assumed that maybe he took a couple of cycles off to train or rest or something along those lines.

Ava was almost there when she heard voices nearby. She derezzed her lightcycle, and her mask flipped on to cover her head. The voices were louder as she approached the building they were coming from. She hurriedly climbed the stairs of the building next to it and opened the door that led to the top.

* * *

"Leave Mara alone!" Beck angrily jumped at Cyrus with fists ready. Tron realized what Beck was going to do and leaped in front of him and held him back.

"Beck, this is how he gets inside your head, Beck. Relax." Tron was trying with almost all his might trying to hold him back from attacking Cyrus.

"Oh, am I though, Tron? Beck, you have less than a pectrocycle to find Mara, deactivate the bomb in the building with her, and get her out. Good luck because your time starts now." Cyrus smirked at his own challenge against Beck.

Beck was staring at Cyrus and the program standing behind him with shock written across his face. The bright, green eyes belonging to the face struck Beck with recognition. Then, suddenly he remembered. It was that girl who always visited the garage. Ava! What is she doing here!

Beck had no time to react to her presence, though because he had to save Mara. So, Beck ran from Tron's grip and jumped off the building, rezzing his lightcycle at the same time.

"So now it's just me, Cyrus. You got what you wanted. Now, let's finish this." Tron's eyes narrowed in frustration at the program. He knew he was only manipulating Beck, so he could get Tron alone.

"Tron, you underestimate me. I was hoping for Beck, not you Tron." This widened Tron's eyes, yet lowered them further in anger. "You were a perfect surprise, though. Even better was that **Beck** was fighting **you**! How far did you push Beck to get him to turn on you? You're losing a second Renegade, Tron."

"No, I'm not. His anger misguides him that's why I'm training him." Tron spoke with such confidence that Cyrus was rattled by it.

"Why? So he doesn't end up like me?" Cyrus started walking in the direction of Tron, "Your training is what pushed me over, and soon, he and I will share the same beliefs. He already looks like he wants to quit. Maybe I'll take him under my wing."

"No! He's not like you and never will be." Tron spat the words at Cyrus. "He's not a psychopath." Cyrus was getting angrier. Tron always ruined his fun time.

"Tron, don't you remember when you said that about me? Now, that's **all** you can say to me. Enough talking! Let me finish what Beck started." Cyrus then pulled off his identity disc and aimed for Tron.

* * *

That was Beck! Ava was right. Beck is the Renegade, but two questions popped into her head. Who is the program he was standing next to him, and who was the other one they were yelling at? He seemed to have circuits covering his entire being, making him look menacing. The program Beck was with had an entire black suit on with minimal circuitry and a mask.

Ava was so scared of what was going on that she hid behind the door she entered through after she made eye contact with Beck. If those other programs knew she was there, then they didn't seem to care.

She could barely hear what Beck and his friend were saying, but she could hear perfectly what the program in front of her was saying.

All of a sudden Beck leaped at the program, but the one in all black jumped in front of him and was trying to hold him back. The other program just seemed to not care that Beck was trying to attack him. In fact, he was laughing at the scenario in front of him.

What Ava heard from Beck's, apparently, enemy shocked her. The program mentioned how Mara was hidden somewhere in Argon in a building with a bomb in it! As soon as he mentioned that, Beck took off, jumped off the building, and rezzed his lightcycle, probably to find Mara before it was too late.

Ava at this point was determining whether or not she should leap at the program with her disc. The program had made her angry with what he had said, and now, she was fueled with a fire that was pushing her to take him down. Ava never resorted to violence, but this program needed to pay for what he did to Mara.

Beck's friend and the other program seemed to be talking back and forth, and it didn't seem like a friendly conversation. It only took a few nanos before the program pulled out his identity disc. Beck's friend didn't even seem fazed by it, but, instead, looked ready for a fight. Before the program could take a step closer to the other one, Ava took a deep breath and ran out from her hiding spot to tackle the program.

* * *

Beck was going as fast as he possibly could on his lightcycle, but it still didn't seem fast enough. He was racing against time to try to find Mara and deactivate the bomb in the building she was in.

She had to be in an abandoned building. Cyrus wouldn't be dumb enough to put her in a building that was in use. Beck decided that he would check around the center of Argon. He had to find Mara before it was too late. He just had to.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for uploading this a day late ****L I used to be two weeks early with writing, but I write this during my free time in school, and I've suddenly lost free time during school. So, I haven't been able to write as often as I would like. I'm really happy I was able to get this up, though. Thanks to that one user, Krisdaughter of Athena, Panda Bear Lover 317, mach5plus1 for reviewing.**


	8. Quick Escape

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the upload again. Tennis is killing me. I've literally gotten like no sleep, I've constantly been coming home late, and I haven't had any time to type. I usually write out the chapters on paper first then type them, so they take a while to type and proofread. That's another thing that's been making it hard to upload. Well, never mind about my writing problems. Here's the chapter you've all been so patiently waiting for. **

* * *

Whoever the program was that bound Mara to a chair wasn't all that smart. They hadn't covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming, so that was exactly what she was doing. While she was doing that, Mara realized that she could hear a faint beeping sound. At first, she thought it was just because her head was still in searing pain from the blow earlier, but, as the cycle continued, Mara figured out that it wasn't her. She figured it was either a tracker put on her or quite possibly a bomb in the room with her. She was really hoping it was the first one.

* * *

Beck was getting tired from running into building after building trying to find her, but he couldn't give up. He decided that maybe it would be easier if instead of riding his lightcycle and stopping to enter a building, he would just run the rooftops. He was only going to enter the top floors of the buildings. Beck had checked over a dozen buildings, when he heard a faint cry coming from the one just ahead of him. Beck, realizing that he still had on the Tron suit on, put his mask on and ran in the direction of the scream. As soon as he was nearby, he jumped from the rooftop he was on, crashed through the window, and landed on the top floor of the building.

He got up, brushed himself off, and turned around. There, in the middle of the room, was Mara. He excitedly ran toward Mara, took out the tool Bodhi gave him, and started to unlock the cuffs with the recoder.

"Tron! You came to save me! I knew you would!" Mara's bright blue eyes glimmered with happiness. Beck was thankful she was ok, but she wasn't out yet.

"Look, I need you to leave right now." Beck said as he finished removing the cuffs on Mara. He didn't want Mara in the crosshairs of the Renegade's life. He wasn't even sure if he wanted her and Zed to be a part of Beck's normal life, when he ever got time off that is.

Beck tossed Mara a baton and watched as Mara jumped out the window he came in, rezzed the lightcycle, and drove away. Now, he had time to think about the situation at hand. He had to locate the bomb that was somewhere in the building. He could just let the bomb detonate, but it was next to way too many residential buildings.

Beck set off to find it. He finally found it hidden on the floor lower than the one he was previously on. Before it could go off, Beck crushed it with the sole of his boot. He then did the same as Mara had done to get out of the building, only he rezzed a light jet. Beck then started to fly in the direction of Tron and Cyrus.

* * *

Mara rode off in the direction of Able's Garage to tell Zed everything that had happened. As she made it to the entrance, Mara derezzed the lightcycle back into a baton and continued to walk in. Zed saw her immediately and ran up to her.

"Mara! Where were you! You weren't there at Argon Square, so I thought you already left there and went to find him." Zed continued to explain what had happened for him, but Mara wasn't listening. She was too busy taking in what had happened and couldn't stop staring at Tron's baton he gave her. How was she supposed to give it back to him?

"Uh, Mara? Are you ok?" Zed stared at her with panic written on his face. Of course he was worried. A lot happened in Argon, and no matter what it was, Mara found herself in the middle of it. Today was just a bit worse than a normal day, and Mara really just needed to take it all in, and she knew just who to talk to. Able.

"Yeah, I'm ok Zed." Mara said, still stuck in her thoughts. "I'll be back. I want to talk to Able." Mara started to walk off in the direction of his office, while was staring at her in confusion.

Mara walked up to Able's office and knocked lightly on the door. Able, hearing the knock, got up from his desk and opened the door.

* * *

Ava kicked the program in front of her to the ground in front of the mysteriously program. Little did she know who the program was. The program, finally seeing Ava, flipped his mask on , so she couldn't see who he was. The program Ava had kicked was starting to get up again, and, Beck's friend upon seeing this, kicked him. With his disk in hand, stood over the other and was about to bring his down into his chest, but the other program, pushed the program on top of him to the ground. He got up and just leapt off the building. Beck's friend, who looked like he was in a lot of pain, got up clutching his side and locked his disc back into place. He then turned to look at Ava. Ava stood in place, too frightened to move.

"Who are you?" The program sounded angry with her presence. He also had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Uh… I'm... I'm Ava." She barely managed to get out any words. He was trying to find a way out of this conversation, but the only way out was behind the program currently questioning her.

"What are you doing here?" The program's tone of voice was much more powerful and angrier now. Every time he spoke, Ava flinched.

"I'm just a bystander. I heard voices and got curious." Ava was slowly backing up, but the program saw her movement and moved forward. Ava's new plan was to do the same Beck did. She had her baton, so it would work.

"A bystander wouldn't have started that fight! I wanted him to attack me! **Not** the other way around!" All she wanted to do was run. She didn't want to have this conversation. Ava felt that the program was going to drive their disc into her.

"Why does it matter? Either way you would end up fighting that program." It didn't make any sense. This was just yelling at her to yell.

"It **does** matter. He got away when he wasn't supposed to! Now Argon is in more trouble than you could ever imagine. I was supposed to derez him. I had too! Now, thanks to you, he's alive." The program began to pace along the rooftop.

"Well then find him again." Ava rolled her eyes. How much trouble could one program make? Then again, Clu is a pain. Which then reminded Ava of something. Why and how is Beck the Renegade? He had on the white Tron suit the Renegade wears.

"How much of all that did you see?" Beck was wearing the Renegade's suit without his helmet. He hoped that she didn't see his face.

Ava sighed and bit her lip. "I came in where that other program threatened Beck about Mara." Ava regretted telling this anything, but she felt more trust in this program than she did when she started talking to him. Well, she couldn't trust that he wasn't going to derez her. At least she hoped he didn't.

"How do you know Beck?" The program wasn't shocked that she knew him. Beck knew almost everyone in Argon. After all, he was one of the best mechanics at one of the most popular garages on the Grid.

"Who doesn't know Beck?" Ava could tell that that wasn't the right response because the program crossed his arms again in what looked like frustration. "How do **you** know Beck?" This program was obviously a friend of Beck's, and Ava's curiosity got the better of her again.

"That's not for you to know. You weren't supposed to be here, and I want to know why you were." Ava's eyes narrowed. She wasn't getting any information from this program. He wasn't going to tell her anything.

"I know he's the Renegade, and obviously you know that, too." The program uncrossed his arms and was now eyeing her curiously. "I'm for his cause. I want to join him. I need to join him." The program looked surprised at her comment. He obviously didn't expect her to say that.

"This isn't the place to talk about this." The program turned around and started walking in the direction of the edge of the roof.

"Hey! Where are you going? Where **can** we talk about this?" Ava started following the program, unsure if he was listening to her.

"Follow me Try to keep up." The program ran from the roof, jumped off, and rezzed a light jet. Ava did the same once she was done gaping in shock.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So I think I'm finally catching up on this story. I've already written the next chapter. In other news, this book will contain another 5 chapters than what I planned. 15 instead of 10. I'm really excited about that. Maybe before summer starts I'll maybe start another book or start creating one-shots for the next story (just a little thing to get you amped up for the next book). Anyways, thanks to Panda Bear Lover 317 for reviewing!**


	9. Difficult Decision

**I know it's been a while since I've posted, and I'm really sorry about that. This chapter has a lot to it, and it's been hard to think of an ending to it. It's been done though, so here it is. Enjoy reading! :) **

* * *

Kalie still hadn't heard from Ava since their small argument. She was used to it by now, though. She tells Ava what she missed, tells her that she can't be doing this, and then Ava leaves the medic center. Typical Ava. Kalie was at her desk when Damien, another friend of hers, strode up to her.

"Hey, Kal. Do you know where Ava is? My bike glitched when I was out on patrol, and I can't go to the garage to get it fixed."

"Sorry. I don't know where she is. She took off again." She then grumbled, "I wish she could at least stay for just one shift."

"When is she ever in?" he smirked. "I forgot she's usually out by now. Can you tell her I was looking for her the next time you see her?"

"Sure, but that might take a while, though." Kalie looked back down at the data she had to sort and file. She really needed to get back to work.

"Wouldn't it be a shame," Damien paused in front of her desk, " if your work was to... disappear?" And with that, Damien took the tablet Kalie was working on and ran down the hallway towards the exit. Kalie, not happy with him, ran after him yelling "Give it back!" and "Stop, Damien!" down the hallway. Damien, of course, was laughing while running until he made it to the exit of the medic center.

"Damien! Give it back!" Kalie was both laughing and panting. She's been so busy with work the past couple of mylacycles. that she can't remember the last time she had fun.

He stopped at the exit, waiting for Kalie to catch up. As soon as she did, he gave her back the tablet. "You need to do less work. Here's an idea. Let's go to the club tonight. You, Ava, and I."

Kalie took the tablet from his hands and bit her lip while clutching the tablet against her chest. "I don't know. Ava's not back, and I have to finish up the work she forgot to do before she left. Maybe not tonight." Kalie spun on her heels and began walking back to her desk. Damien, being the persistent program that he was, started to follow her.

"Oh, c'mon. You need the break, and Ava needs to hang out with her real friends, not the mechanics. Plus, when was the last time the three of us hung out together?"

"Fine." Kalie rolled her eyes smiling. "A little fun couldn't hurt. You're finding Ava, though." Damien smiled enthusiastically.

* * *

Beck flew back in his lightjet to the rooftop where he last saw Ava, Tron, and Cyrus, only to find it abandoned.

_Where did everyone go?_

He then decided to go back to the hideout hoping Tron was there. Hopefully Cyrus wasn't doing anything to Tron or Ava.

Beck made it there in a matter of microcycles to the hideout. He hoped Tron wasn't mad at him from what happened before Cyrus intervened. Beck blew up at Tron, and now he felt bad about it.

Beck slowly made his way to the main hallway expecting Tron to be there to berate him. Instead, there was nothing and no one. He decided he should at least walk around. Maybe Tron was just busy doing something.

He was walking around when he heard voices coming from the training simulation room. Curiosity got the better of him and turned him in the direction of the voices. He couldn't believe what he was seeing when he made it to the window overlooking the room.

* * *

"Able? Do you have time to talk for a nano?" Mara was nervously biting her lip. That was a really bad habit of hers.

"Come on in, Mara." Able shut the door once Mara was in. Then he turned to look at her. "What's wrong, Mara?"

"Nothing's wrong, trust me." Able gave Mara a quizzical look. "Do you think you could make a delivery for me?"

Able, still confused about why Mara needed help making a delivery, answered, "Sure, but, Mara, why do you need me to do it? Can't you deliver whatever it is? Or maybe even Zed or Link?"

Mara then started to shake her head. "No. No one knows this customer. I figured maybe you could somehow find him." Mara then pulled out the baton to show Able. "It's Tron's."

Able then walked towards Mara and took the baton from her hands. "I'll see what I can do." Mara's eyes gleamed when he said that. She really hoped he could get it to him. She owed him enough already.

* * *

The program Ava was following with her lightjet started to bring down his lightjet. He landed at the base of a tall mountain in the middle of the Outlands. Ava landed hers, derezzed it, and clipped it back into place on the side of her leg. The program then started walking towards the mountain, and as soon as he got close to the side of it, a door opened up. Ava's eyes went wide as she followed the program through the door. It was a cramped, square space with a glass floor. The floor then lit up as she stepped on it, and the doors closed behind her. It then started to move upward. Ava hadn't seen an elevator like this in xilacycles. The program had his arms crossed across his chest and was just staring at the wall. On the other hand, Ava, who was easily fascinated with everything, was watching the floor and the walls as they moved upward with big green eyes and a smile. She couldn't help herself. This was so cool!

As the elevator stopped, Ava looked up from the glowing floor to a see a brilliant white room. It had a screen/window on the other side of the room, looking down on this one.

The program was already in the middle of the room by the time Ava decided to step out of the elevator. "Whoa." she quietly whispered to herself. She was walking towards where the program was, only she was spinning around taking everything in.

"You aren't the only one who cares about the revolution. There are a lot of programs who would do anything to fight back. So, what makes you so special?" The program still had his arms crossed, and he spoke with a deep voice.

Ava's attention was now back to the program. "Because I'll fight even when the war is over." With a brush of her fingertips, Ava revealed an ISO symbol at the top of her left arm near her shoulder. The program, upon seeing this, stepped a little closer and uncrossed his arms, speaking the words softly, "You're an ISO."

"I'm already fighting back against Clu just by being alive, so I figured it wouldn't matter." Ava pulled up her sleeve over the symbol to cover it again. "Tron was the greatest warrior to live and to fight alongside him... it was truly incredible. I want to continue the fight where Tron left off, and I believe he left off where the Renegade has started."

"So you believe Tron is dead?" The program asked.

"Not entirely. He could be alive, but they tell us he isn't. But do you trust anything Clu says? I know I don't." Ava was standing up straighter and becoming increasingly confident with every word she spoke.

"You're right." Ava stared at the program confused. How would he know if she was wrong or right?

"I'm not dead." As he said that, his suit changed to the black version of Tron's suit. Then, his mask receded, revealing an overwhelmingly familiar face.

"It's nice to see a familiar face. I'm glad you're not dead, Ava. The revolution could use your skills."

"Tron. I thought... we all thought you were dead!" Shock filled Ava's voice. She couldn't believe he was alive. "How are you alive? Clu plunged his disk into you. I saw it with my own eyes."

"He left me with scars that will never heal. A program helped me escape. How are **you** alive? I thought every ISO was gone."

"Not every ISO. A few other programs, ISOs, and I were able to escape. The programs taught us how to blend in with the other programs on the Grid. So, this is where you've been hiding all those cycles."

Tron smirked. "No. I came here very recently. Only a couple of hilocycles ago. I was in the Outlands outside of Tron City. No one is smart enough to check the Outlands. I would've looked there first if you ask me."

Ava chuckled a little. Her reunion with Tron was immediately over when she saw a shocked Beck looking at them through the long window overlooking the room.

* * *

Paige was just walking around her room when she found herself stopped in front of her monome. It had been several cycles since she had last created music on it. She pulled it off the shelf it's been sitting on and set it on the table in the middle of her room. At first, Paige was just staring at it, unsure of what to do with it. Then, she finally pushed a key on it, and the notes started to fill the room. Once Paige realized how much she missed doing this, she stopped, the notes fell into silence. She pulled her fingers away from the keys and turned to window behind her overlooking Argon. That's when she realized why she hasn't touched it. Awful memories were associated with it.

ISOs called Quorra and Ada betrayed Paige's trust and used that against her. She tricked Paige into helping her, and then used the ability she taught Paige, against her. The ISOs fled and Tesler found her, told her everything that happened, and gave her the opportunity of a lifetime.

She then sighed. She hasn't done anything fun since then. Well, there was that time when she went out on a date with Beck. She sighed again. Paige missed Beck. Maybe she should visit him later at the garage. No, she couldn't do that. Besides, she was the one who told him she couldn't see him anymore. Paige realized that she was cutting off anyone who tried to be friends with her. She then realized she hasn't had friends since the ISOs derezzed her other friends. Paige couldn't handle the pain if she made new friends and ended up getting them derezzed. That's why she didn't bother. Her work was dangerous and the programs she would make friends with would end up as targets. Paige couldn't do that again. She just wouldn't.

* * *

"Ava! What are you **doing** here?" Beck couldn't believe Tron unmasked himself in front of Ava. What was he thinking! Ava didn't need to be involved in this. She would end up like Bodhi! Beck did **not **need to lose another friend.

"Beck, relax." Tron practically rolled his eyes at him. Tron turned to Ava, said something to her, and they both turned to walk out of the simulation room. How could Tron and Ava be so relaxed about this! Does Tron realize what he's doing?

"Tron, can I talk to you?" Beck spoke the words through gritted teeth. Tron walked up to him hoping for a quick conversation.

"What is Ava doing here? Why did you tell her about you and show her the hideout?" Beck couldn't believe what Tron had just done.

"Beck, I wouldn't have brought her here if I didn't trust her. She belongs here in the revolution. She has connections with people who are with our cause and would be a huge blow towards Clu."

"Tron, I don't want Ava to be a part of this. She'll end up like Bodhi. I don't want that."

"No, she won't. She's stronger than you think, Beck." Beck was already shaking his head at Tron. "She can take care of herself."

"No! I don't want..." Beck was about to finish his sentence when Tron cut him off.

"She's an ISO." Beck looked at Tron with complete shock.

* * *

**Ava's an ISO! :O I'm so happy I got that in there. I actually didn't plan on her being one until just today, and I added another character, Damien. I'm glad I got him in, too. So many new elements to now work with that I'm excited to use. Chapters will take just a bit longer to post because of that, but that's ok. It's worth it in the end (I hope). Thanks to Panda Bear Lover 317 and mach5plus1 for reviewing!**


End file.
